Love of a Lifetime
by armybro8
Summary: Written for the 1sentance challenge on Livejournal. 50 sentances of Egoist.


I apologize for the epic fail that is my entry for this challenge :( I thought this was going to be easy, but…

---

#01 – Comfort

Whenever Hiroki has a nightmare, he silently turns over to face a sleeping Nowaki, leaning forward and burying his red face in the warm, soft cloth spread across Nowaki's broad chest while strong arms wrap around his middle, chasing away any lingering unknowns of the bad dream.

#02 – Kiss

Occasionally, when they have the rare chance to walk home together, Nowaki will stop and put his hand on Hiroki's chin, pulling his frowning lips up to his for a short, chaste kiss, not caring who sees, even if Hiroki does.

#03 – Soft

Hiro-san's hands are very soft, Nowaki observes, feeling the brunet's tentative fingertips slide across his bare hips momentarily before descending upon his hard length, chasing any other lingering conscious thoughts.

#04 – Pain

Hiroki is slowly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic stroking of Nowaki's hand against his sore, aggravated ass, and by his lover's gentle voice whispering into his ear, "I'm very sorry, Hiro-san—I promise I'll be more careful."

#05 – Potatoes

It had been particularly rough day, and Nowaki, tired of dealing with patients and the other doctors, was just aching to return home to his Hiro-san—when he opened the front door and was greeted with the warm, tasty smell of salmon and potatoes and a small kiss from his petite lover, he smiled and his day brightened instantly.

#06 – Rain

Hiroki was often called pessimistic for loving the rainy season—he's sure if people knew how much he loved typhoons, they'd call him much worse names.

#07 – Chocolate

"Nowaki, if you know what's best for you, you will not come any closer with that bowl."

#08 – Happiness

One night, Hiroki took a reflection on his life, noticing how the source of his life's happiness was solely Nowaki—after realizing this, he flushes with embarrassment and decides Nowaki really needs to be home, _now_.

#09 – Telephone

At an ungodly hour, Hiroki gets a phone call from Nowaki at the hospital—"…What are you wearing?" is the first thing he asks; from the other end Hiroki can hear a zipper being rolled down, and Hiroki wonders if Nowaki knows how perverted he is.

#10 – Ears

"What the _hell_ is that thing!?" Hiroki yells, distracted by the shiny diamond stud embedded in Nowaki's ear.

#11 – Name

As Nowaki gently strokes Hiroki's hair, the brunet unconsciously mewls to the soothing affection while wondering how someone as calming and gentle as Nowaki could be named after something as upsetting and harrowing as a typhoon.

#12 – Sensual

Hiroki really, really hates to admit it, but inside he can't deny how much he loves all the mushy romantic things Nowaki does for him—like the silk sheets, rose petals on the bed, room dimly illuminated by candles—to distract Nowaki from his truthful, initial awe, he slaps him on the shoulder with feigned disgust.

#13 – Death

Soon after he hangs up the phone, Hiroki feels a warm set of arms wrap around his shaking form as Nowaki gently whispers in his ear while wiping tears from his eyes, "I'm so sorry about your mother, Hiro-san."

#14 – Sex

Hiroki asked aloud why, every time they had sex, he felt it was demeaning to call it specifically that—"Because we're actually making love," Nowaki answered with a simple smile.

#15 – Touch

Hiroki wonders if Nowaki is aware of how much influence he has on him from just a simple touch—probably so, since the brat does it almost constantly.

#16 – Weakness

When Nowaki steps out of the bathroom—dark, wet bangs matted to his forehead; broad, sculpted chest sprinkled with warm drops of water; small towel loosely tied around his hips (and Hiroki wished that the damn fabric would decide to slip completely loose and fall off)—it takes everything Hiroki's got not to jump him in the middle of the living room.

#17 – Tears

If Nowaki promises to never make his Hiro-san cry like Usami-san did, then what the hell was that thing in the library!?

#18 – Speed

"_Nnn_…you can slow down a little, Nowaki…_ah…_t-this isn't a…_mmph!_ race."

#19 – Wind

As Hiroki watches Nowaki carelessly dance around the park, he can't deny that his lover is a complete idiot—but as Nowaki walks through the rainbow of crestfallen leaves, stirred up in a tornado of wind, jet black hair whipping in his smiling face, he can't deny that he loves him more than anything, either.

#20 – Freedom

Hiroki is begrudgingly glad that Nowaki had talked him into a short, week-long vacation to America together—there, he and Nowaki can openly hold hands in the street without worrying about unwelcome glares or disapproving whispers.

#21 – Life

"Hiro-san, I love you," is the last thing Hiroki hears every night before he finally falls asleep, wrapped up in the strong arms of a man he knows he'll love for the rest of his life.

#22 – Jealousy

As Hiroki stalks Nowaki from his perch at the café window, he quietly stews in uninterrupted jealousy as he watches those stupid high-school brats hang all over his Nowaki.

#23 – Hands

Nowaki's hands work wonders on undoing Hiroki's pride—he simply works his long, gentle fingertips up and down Hiroki's spine, listening to him moan softly.

#24 – Taste

Nowaki is pleased to know that, even after all these years, Hiro-san's taste is still the same—sweet, intoxicating, and able to dissolve Nowaki's thoughts in one soft kiss.

#25 – Devotion

Nowaki sighs and is just about to leave the restaurant he and Hiro-san had agreed on meeting at when he gets a sudden text message, reading "Turn around, moron"—when he does what the message says, he is more than pleased to see a blushing Hiroki standing behind him.

#26 – Forever

A gentle smile begins to form at the corners of Hiroki's lips as he gazes at the thin platinum band surrounding his left ring finger, spinning it with the opposite hand's fingertips and watching it circle around endlessly.

#27 – Blood

When Nowaki walked in on Professor Miyagi trying to pin a flailing Hiroki to the floor, Hiroki was smug as he watched Miyagi get what the thoroughly deserved—tackled to the ground with a rain of fists, causing a bloody lip.

#28 – Sickness

As Nowaki coughs hoarsely, his chest burning from the strenuous hacking, he feels a cool, wet washcloth being draped across his burning forehead and Hiro-san's gentle fingers stroking his hair as he whispers, "Nowaki, I love you—please get better soon."

#29 – Melody

Any initial skepticism about dancing with Nowaki soon vanished when Hiroki felt those warm arms embrace his middle, holding them close together as they swayed slowly with the soft melody of the music.

#30 – Star

"Look, Nowaki, you can see stars out here!" Hiroki exclaims; trying to distract Nowaki as the man pins him to the dusty camp ground.

#31 – Home

As Hiroki sits on the couch, alone, and a little chilly, he quickly realizes that his and Nowaki's apartment really isn't "home" unless they're both inside it together.

#32 – Confusion

Nowaki wasn't expecting for Hiro-san to show up at the flower shop near the end of his shift, offering for them to walk home together—and he was sure Hiro-san wasn't expecting to have Nowaki's warm lips pressed against his own after quickly replying, "Of course."

#33 – Fear

"Nowaki, get your ass in here and kill this damn spider!"

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

As a loud crack of thunder rolls through the sky, Nowaki kisses at Hiro-san's forehead and rubs his back when the brunet buries his face in Nowaki's broad chest.

#35 – Bonds

"I like this new game," Nowaki says, smiling as Hiroki ties his hands to the headboard and begins to undress both of them.

#36 – Market

"No, we're not getting any of those," Hiroki growls as he pulls Nowaki past the display of oysters, confidently knowing what Nowaki was thinking of as when he contemplated them for dinner.

#37 – Technology

As Hiroki glares at the hot pink iPod his lover had just bought for him, he wonders why the hell the man chose _pink_ over black or some other normal, _manly_ color.

#38 – Gift

"See, this is why I got you pink," Nowaki says, smiling innocently as he holds the black iPod Hiroki had just given him.

#39 – Smile

Nowaki remembers, very clearly, how much he loved the sight of his Hiro-san crying in the park that one beautiful afternoon, but now, as he watches his Hiro-san smile guilelessly, he decides that he loves the sight of a happy, smiling Hiro-san much, much more.

#40 – Innocence

Watching Hiroki slowly lick his sticky fingers after finishing his dessert, Nowaki wonders if his lover knows that the seemingly innocent display is really turning him on.

#41 – Completion

"I'm very glad you suggested strawberries with whipped cream for dessert," Nowaki says, absentmindedly petting Hiroki's hair as he lies on top of him, sighing with content.

#42 – Clouds

As Hiroki lies in the meadow and stares up at the shapes hidden in the clouds, he feels a warm palm close over the back of his and long fingers weave their hands together—but he doesn't protest, because as long as it's Nowaki beside him, all is right with the world.

#43 – Sky

Hiroki sighs deeply as he gazes up into the pool of clear blue sky, watching a plane idly drone by, silently wishing that it was Nowaki was on that specific flight, headed back home to him.

#44 – Heaven

As Nowaki holds him in their post-coital bliss, Hiroki wonders if this is what heaven really is—but then as Nowaki begins tracing the lines of his body and pressing soft kisses to his flushed skin, he realizes that this isn't heaven—it's _better._

#45 – Hell

Hiroki knows that, without a doubt, losing Nowaki wordlessly for an entire year was a hell of a lot more painful than all those years spent pining after Akihiko.

#46 – Sun

Hiroki sometimes thinks of Nowaki as his own personal sun, one that no one else can see—because whenever Nowaki smiles at him, he feels his body flame up and his cheeks brighten, but that's okay, because no one else can see.

#47 – Moon

"But, Hiro-san, I can't see your face in just the moonlight!"

#48 – Waves

As Hiroki watches his lover play around in the mild surf at the beach, he is strangely jealous at the fact that the waves are able to touch him everywhere in a public place.

#49 – Hair

Hiroki's eye twitches as his 19-year-old lover stands before him, freshly dyed flaming red bangs shifting gently as a breeze rolls through.

#50 – Supernova

"Nowaki, do you know what a supernova is?" Hiroki asks as he absently stares up at the night sky, feeling Nowaki's arm curl around his waist and listening to him answer, "No, but it's probably something amazing…like you."

**END**


End file.
